Expresiones
by Marigabi
Summary: Lo que más caracterizaba a Sapphire era su expresividad, ella reía si estaba feliz, gritaba cuando se enojaba o lloraba cuando estaba triste, es por ello que cuando Sapphire no muestra ni una pizca que expresión Ruby se comienza a preocupar.


Esto es algo así como una continuación de otro one-shot titulado **"Rutinas tontas y chicos aun mas tontos"**

Sin embargo, considero que no es necesario leerlo (pero si lo quieren leer no me enojo /)

* * *

**Expresiones**

**.**

**.**

Ellos tenían casi una especie de rutina, Ruby se le escapa un comentario acerca de aquella vez, Sapphire le pregunta nerviosa y él se hace el desentendido, ella se frustra y entonces explota; es una tonta rutina que algún día deben romper.

Ruby conocía muy bien a Sapphire, podía leerla como la palma de su mano; era testaruda como nadie, fuerte y valiente, poseía un lado torpe del que solo él sabía, pero lo que más le caracterizaba era su expresividad, ella reía si estaba feliz, gritaba cuando se enojaba o lloraba cuando estaba triste, es por ello que cuando Sapphire no muestra ni una pizca que expresión Ruby se comienza a preocupar.

No era un secreto para nadie que Ruby recordaba más, por no decir todo, de lo que hacía creer. Sin embargo, todavía fingía, aun después de 6 años. A los 11 años le había dicho sobre su sentimientos a Sapphire, desde entonces no habían cambiado en absoluto, pero después de terminar la batalla se sintió avergonzado y decidió huir fingiendo amnesia. De vez en cuando intentaba retomar el tema, pero cuando Sapphire le interrogaba, se avergonzaba e intentaba cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

Es por eso que cuando esta vez suelta una indirecta sobre lo sucedido en la isla, espera nuevamente una reacción exagerada, no obstante Sapphire no le cuestiona nada, ni siquiera le mira y sigue leyendo su libro. Ruby no se sorprende por completo, esta situación se ha repetido varias veces, últimamente Sapphire ha dejado de mostrar su característica expresividad, eso no puede hacer más que preocupar a Ruby.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta mientras pone su mano en la frente de ella.

—Claro que estoy bien— le dice ella mientras aparta bruscamente su mano.

—¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?— pregunta nuevamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ahora déjame.

Ruby se sienta al otro lado de la guarida que compartía con Sapphire y comienza a observarla; ella esta recostada leyendo un libro de aventuras, entonces ella frunce el ceño como muestra de concentración, el protagonista debe estar en un dilema, ahora sonríe con satisfacción, todo debe haber salido bien.

Sapphire era realmente fácil de leer, sin embargo ya no mostraba ninguna expresión cuando hablaban de aquel tema. No era algo nuevo, esto venía sucediendo desde hace varios meses. ¿Qué le había picado ahora? Entonces Ruby piensa que tal vez Sapphire se ha cansado de esperar su respuesta, ella no podía esperarlo eternamente; una mueca de horror pasa por el rostro de Ruby.

Habían pasado seis años desde entonces, posiblemente los sentimientos de Sapphire habían cambiado, todo este tiempo él había estado haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, ella podría haber dejado se quererlo. Quizás ya era hora de que se armara de valor y confesara.

—Nee~ Sapphire.

—Mmm.

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

—Dime.

—Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la isla…

Sapphire alza la vista momentáneamente de su lectura, pero en su rostro no hay expresión alguna, como si no le estuviera escuchando. Ruby baja la mirada, toma a aire y prosigue:

—Pues, sobre eso yo… sabes yo… yo recuerdo todo.

Levanta la vista lentamente y la mira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ruby puede ver una gama de expresiones posarse en el rostro de Sapphire, primero abre los ojos con sorpresa, luego se sonroja avergonzada, entonces le tiembla el labio inferior se lo muerde mientras las lagrimas comienzan a salir, cierra los puños y se lanza contra Ruby, golpeándolo donde puede, le grita y lo insulta (_"Tu… grandísimo… tonto… maldito… bastardo… insensible_"). Ruby se deja golpear y le ruega que lo perdone ("_Perdón… lo siento… fui un estúpido insensible_").

Cuando Sapphire se calma un poco, la abraza con fuerza impidiendo que pueda moverse y no la suelta, no quiere que se aleje de él. La mira y ve el rastro de lágrimas que él ha causado, se pregunta cuantas más habrá causado sin saber; baja el rostro y limpia todas y cada una de las lágrimas con besos. Al verla de nuevo Sapphire está totalmente sonrojada y balbucea cosas sin sentido nerviosa. Ruby la abraza con fuerza y sonríe, se promete a si mismo que dejara de huir, no quiere ver a Sapphire llorar de nuevo por su culpa. Porque si algo caracteriza a Sapphire es su expresividad, ella reía si estaba feliz, gritaba cuando se enojaba o lloraba cuando estaba triste, si ella perdía su característica expresividad para Ruby nada era igual.

* * *

Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario debes dejar aquí.


End file.
